


Forget-me-nots

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose sat in the small field of flowers that Valhalla had, picking them and running the petals through his fingers. ((Implied major character death))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget-me-nots

Caboose sat in the small field of flowers that Valhalla had, picking them and running the petals through his fingers.  
            “Look Church! This one’s the color of your armor!” He grinned widely, holding out the small flower. His voice took on a soft, singsong voice.  
            “Bury me, bury me, bury me in forget-me-nots…”  
            The little song trailed off and he sighed, letting the small, blue flowers fall through his hands.  
—-  
            “He still believes it.”  
            “Trust me, Wash. I know.”  
            The two stood on top of the base, watching Caboose playing in the flowers.  
            “Tucker…”  
            “He misses Church. It makes sense that he would pretend that he’s still here.”  
            “It’s unhealthy.”  
            “It’s better than missing him. Besides, he’ll get over it. Eventually.”  
            Wash, not feeling like arguing, turned and walked off, leaving Tucker alone to listen as Caboose’s song started up again.  
            “Eventually.”


End file.
